Sentimientos Guardados
by Hanabi Ai
Summary: Sentimientos que tras años salen a la luz, palabras que debieron haberse dicho hace mucho tiempo y que debido al orgullo y la cobardía se han quedado atrapados en un pasado que ahora es añorado. Decirse las cosas ahora puede ser el principio de un futuro lleno de amor, solo deben dejar que los sentimientos guardados sean liberados y dejarse llevar por el amor.8059


Gokudera abrió los ojos sobresaltado, se incorporo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que Yamamoto se encontraba arropándolo con su chaqueta. Se había quedado dormido en el sillón de su despacho en la base Vongola y ahora el moreno estaba demasiado cerca, una distancia que le provoco un vuelco en su corazón, más aun cuando su reciente sueño había estado basado en sus recuerdos con el espadachín cuando ambos solo eran unos adolecentes ingenuos.

El peliplata no reaccionaba a los centímetros que los separaban como tampoco el moreno, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ambos, deseaba tanto que se repitieran aquellos días, que el beisbolista volviera a abrirle los ojos y él le extendiera la mano en señal de aceptación, había desaprovechado su oportunidad de decirle cuanto le quería solo para seguir tal cual estaban, con su "amistad" que el jamás aceptaba totalmente era suficiente, una decisión que cargaba como un pecado durante todo este tiempo, había superado toda clase de obstáculos todo para llegar a convertirse en lo que era ahora, la furiosa mano derecha del décimo Vongola.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces, Yamamoto?!-Se despertó del sueño así mismo, seguir lastimándose de esa manera era estúpido, seguir sintiendo la proximidad del guardián de la lluvia era solo una ilusión que lo dañaba. El moreno solo sonrió alejándose unos pasos.

-Solo quería que no cogieras un resfriado…

-Para la próxima solo despiértame…no debí quedarme dormido en primer lugar…-Chistó el bombardero.

-Para la próxima mejor te despierto con un beso…-Respondió con una sonrisa ante el sonrojo del otro.

-¡Deja de jugar!- Grito enfadado, Yamamoto se rascaba la mejilla y reía ante la expresión del de ojos verdes que desviaba la mirada a toda costa.

-Dime, Gokudera ¿Qué soñabas?-Hayato le miro sorprendido- Es verdad que no podemos volver al pasado y recuperar las cosas perdidas, pero podemos armar nuestro futuro ¿No crees?- El de ojos miel se aproximó nuevamente tomando del mentón al albino que no pudo reaccionar- Todos estos años me he frenado a mi mismo y a la posibilidad de ser completamente feliz por una tontería…

-¡¿Qué diablos dices, Yamamoto?! –Reacciono molesto desafiando con sus brillantes esmeraldas al moreno- Creí que habías madurado, pero veo que sigues jugando…

-No estoy jugando, Hayato…No sé si he madurado como dices, lo que si se es que el tiempo me dio la seriedad para darme cuenta de algunas cosas y creo que llego la hora de dejar de ser un cobarde, así que dime ¿Qué soñabas?

-¿Hable en sueños, verdad?-Yamamoto asintió sonriendo y el peliplata se llevó una mano a la cara completamente avergonzado y rojo, el otro se la quito y ante el asombro de la mano derecha el espadachín le acaricio la mejilla y le besó para luego recostar su cabeza sobre el regazo de Gokudera que aún no salía de su estupefacción.

-He esperado demasiados años queriendo que una tormenta arrebate la tristeza de mi lluvia, Hayato, escucharte hoy decir que me amas en sueños fue una suerte en verdad, jamás quise declararme porque no deseaba perderte, si solo podía conseguir una amistad, eso estaba bien para mi…

-Somos unos idiotas…-Suspiro resignado el albino comenzando a acariciar la morena cabellera-No sabes cuantas veces he querido acariciarte de esta forma, maniático del beisbol…-Se burlo sonriendo para luego cerrar los ojos con fuerza y cubrírselos con el antebrazo.

-¿Qué sucede, Hayato?-Pregunto Yamamoto alarmado, levantándose del regazo del otro para verlo de frente, el peliplata no dejaba de llorar mientras sujetaba con fuerza al otro.

-Todos estos años, he deseado tantas cosas…tantas que ni te imaginas, pero lo soportaba porque este siempre ha sido mi sueño, lo sabes, no era mas que un lobo solitario incapaz de confiar en alguien, así que esto es mas importante que mi propia vida, soy un maldito egoísta…jamás pensé en tus sentimientos y eso que todo lo que he conseguido es gracias a ti… ¿Dónde estaría si no me hubieras abierto los ojos, Takeshi? No seria nada y tampoco te tendría a ti…

-No, no llores, Hayato, mi Hayato…Hemos perdido mucho tiempo, lo sé, pero yo también soy culpable. Te he amado en silencio estos diez años y tratado de que mis emociones no terminaran desbordándose para no causarte daño y aunque tenía en cuenta de que a pesar de mi dolor por no tenerte entre mis brazos y las lágrimas que derrame, tal vez nunca podríamos estar juntos…sin embargo de alguna manera a pesar de todo eso, me sentía feliz, orgulloso de ti y de lo que lograbas a cada paso…-El bombardero le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y el moreno correspondió aquel gesto abrazándolo con dulzura.

-Gracias…-Sollozo sintiendo que todo el peso de sus sentimientos guardados se hacía tan ligero como una pluma-Gracias, idiota del beisbol…Siempre has sido tan fastidioso, pero has estado ahí, siempre a mi lado, abrazándome amablemente con tus palabras de aliento y tus tontas sonrisas que a pesar de mis reclamos no dejabas de mostrarme…Definitivamente odie cuando te conocí, ahora doy gracias de que nuestros caminos se hayan cruzado…Te amo Yamamoto Takeshi…

-Y yo a ti, mi terca tormenta…Ahora mírame Hayato, déjame ver tus hermosas esmeraldas…-El otro obedeció sonrojado. El moreno seco el rostro mojado por las lágrimas para luego tomar su mano y besarla con suavidad-No importa lo que suceda, siempre te amare…

-Te creo, idiota…-Dijo el albino besando al guardián.

De ahora en adelante podían llorar todo lo que querían sobre un pasado que no volvería, sin embargo el futuro les tenia guardo una luz que jamás se apagaría.


End file.
